Bonesessed
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Someone is obsessed with Bones. Can Booth and Brennan solve the string of murders plaguing the DC area or have they finally met their match. Can the center hold for the world famous team. you never know when someone will become Bonesessed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this story is going to take a while so I hope some of yall are in for the long hall. Sadly I don't own bones.

This was one of the few times Bones and Booth had not shown up at the crime scene together and Booth was truly starting to regret it. "Well I don't care. Tie her down if you have to do not let her in!" He yelled into the phone as he drove faster. There was no way she should see what was in that building. HE arrived to the small wooden structure. As the cops had said it was in a field of Daisies and the outside of the structure looked perfectly normal, yet he knew what awaited inside. He had been filled in on his speedy drive over. He was just getting out of the car as Bones started to walk in seeming quiet annoyed with the agent blocking her path. She was pushing through him trying to shoulder her way in, just as she ducked under him Booth panicked. "Bones! Wait don't go in!" he said sprinting after her but it was already too late. He saw her freeze in the doorway and he ran a little faster making it to her side in moments. He stood in shock as he entered right next to her. Whatever he had been imagining, this was 10 times worse.

The walls on the inside had been painted white and blood had been smeared on every inch. Hearts where drawn in blood as well as T.B and Tempe. There was blood all over the floor some small splatters others large bottomless pools of red.

On the farthest wall was what gripped Booths heart and made even this strong FBI agent feel terror grip him.

There on the wall were the human remains that they had been called in to examine but it wasn't a regular set of human remains. They had been arranged on the wall to spell out "Bones". The "o" was the actual skull, yet it was not that that scared him. Underneath was a black and white snapshot of Bones peacefully sleeping, in her own bed, in her own home, where she should have been safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth could see a slight tremor course through her body, neither of them had moved. She began to move towards the human remains mounted on the wall, his instincts screamed to snatch her away. "Bones," he said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder keeping her from moving forward but she shrugged out of his grasp and moved towards the wall. The large bone pieces like the pelvic bone where in a heap on the floor. "Female. Approximately 30-40 years old. I can't say for sure but approximately.." she took a shaky breath and turned around to face Booth. He could see her mind frantically trying to compartmentalize. "Approximately 5'6''. My height" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath he could see her hands shaking and she turned to take in her surroundings. Really take them in. Booth seemed to unfreeze and he walked towards her. "That's enough Bones lets get you out of here." "Booth I have yet to really examine the remains." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she took in the scattered daisies mixed in with the blood, staining them red. "I don't care. You don't need to see this." He could she her trying to form an argument but his face was stern and he gently took her by the shoulder and steered her out. His warm hand on her lower back was firm, yet he could feel her body shaking. "Everything back to the Jeffersonian!" he yelled over his shoulder, more concerned about the usually composed woman that seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

When they reached the car Booth still had a hand on the small of Brennans back. "My car…"

"Will be driven by an agent back to the Jeffersonian. Your coming with me Bones." He said reaching out his hand for her keys.

Her mouth opened to protest but the look on his face told her there would be no arguing. The keys dropped into his hand and he gave her a small smile. "Agent Greggs" he yelled to an investigator nearby. "Yes sir?" asked the young blond haired agent. "Take Dr. Brennans car back to the Jeffersonian."

"Of course sir."

The two partners leaned against the black SUV a breeze softly tossing some stray hairs around Brennans face.

She glanced over at him and he silently conversed with his eyes. He knew what she was asking.

"Its not your favorite Bones. HE doesn't know you. Daises are not your favorite."

She looked skeptical but looked away and back down at her hands, very unbones like.

"Its just another case Booth. For al we know maybe we have the wrong Temperance. We do not have all the variables. That photo…" he words fell short. She had no scientific evidence to prove that this was random. No someone had taken an interest and he was damned if he would let them get to her.

"Agent Booth!"

Booth looked up as the young blonde agent walked towards him, a look of concern on his face.

"This was on Dr. Brenanns car."

He handed Booth an envelope. He uneasily glanced at Bones whose eyes went wide. Putting on a protective mask and gloves she took the envelope form Booth. "Step back just in case there is some foreign air bacteria."

Booth took one step back, but that was it. He wasn't going to leave her alone for even a second until a few things where figured out. Brennan opened the envelope and nothing happened. Hesitantly she removed her mask and began to remove what was inside. Her face drained of color as she looked at one paper and then the next. Booth snatched them away from her. One was a picture of a rather attractive woman. She was about the same age as Bones. She had brown short hair and blue eyes. This was probably the victim and there was no way to miss the resemblance she shared with the woman standing in front of her. The second was a letter. Written in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth glared around taking in his surroundings. "WHO THE HELL LEFT THIS!" he yelled at the young agent in front of him.

"I don't know sir. It was already there when I got there."

Booth scoured the people around him trying to see if there was anyone that didn't seem to fit in, but there where to many people hustling and bustling around that it was impossible to tell.

Everyone wore dark clothing, or beige for the local cops. A few people glanced at him, but he had just had an outburst which left everyone a little shifty eyed.

If the creep was here Booth couldn't tell who he was and that made him all the angrier.

"Damn It!" He yelled hitting the SUV.

He searched the crowded area once more.

"Damn it."

To say Booth had been angry would be a sever understatement. Brennan stood hunched over the bones, iPod playing softly in the background. She remembered the way he had screamed and yelled. How he had lined up every agent, questioned each and every one of them on the spot and then after hours finally let them go home after supervising their every single move. Brennan had remained by his side trying to calm him telling him that the agents where not to blame for the letter.

Her focus shifted back to the bones on the stainless steal table.

Female approximately mid 30s. Angela had reconstructed the face and sure enough it resembled the picture that had been tucked away in the envelope with the letter to Brenann. Cam had not been able to extract a fingerprint from the photo nor was there any way to determine the specific printer due to the fact that it was a standard printer found at any Kinko's.

The hyoid had been broken signaling possible death by strangulation, however there where several anomalies on the lower vertebrae's, yet nothing evident that could reveal an obvious cause of death.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at the bones. He was challenging her, and she was going to win.

"Booth the woman has not left the building in over 63 hours. She even showered here. I am really out of ideas." Cam was telling him on the phone.

His head jerked slightly back in surprise, though she could not see him. "Cam I called her house and spoke with her yesterday and this morning."

"Forwarded."

"That sneaky Bones. That's why she didn't want me to bring takeout." He thought out loud.

"I'm on my way Cam."

"Thanks Booth."

By the time Booth go there, the garage was practically empty. HE parked close to the door and jogged into the Jeffersonian, swiping his security pass and waving hello to the night guard on staff. He knew exactly where she would be and just like in his minds eye he found her. Blue lab coat on, hunched over an examining table, squinting.

"Hey Bonieos."

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to glare at him.

"Booth! What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Picking you up for a Thai run."

She raised her eyebrows at him before turning back to the bones. "No Booth I cant I have to figure out what type of weapon made these stellar fractures. I can't find any metallic residue meaning the weapon wasn't… Booth!"

He had come up behind her and was taking off her lab coat.

"Bones I am hungry. You know how cranky I get when I'm hungry. And if I'm cranky, well that means no chauffer for you."

"I am an excellent driver Booth" However she was already letting him guide her off the platform.

"Ya ya Bones. I Know."

AN: Please Review.. This is kinda new so feed back is really REALY helpful thanks!

PS: I DO own the word Bonesessed (I made it up :D)

I don't own Bones

Next chapter is already written yet I left it n my big computer so… I will post 2 chapters tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Booth attempted to balance the big box of takeout in his arms. He smiled as Bones grinned at him. She took out her key and glanced at the 2B on her door wistfully. "You ok Bones?" Whatever she was thinking of she seemed to shake out of her head. "Yes I'm fine Booth."

He knew that she was lying but he didn't want to push it. They where finally getting back into the relaxed rhythm they had.

The door opened and they took a step in before freezing. Her entire apartment was covered in daisies and nearly indistinguishable amongst the white flowers where bones of all sizes. Not only where they on the floor but scattered along the bookshelves like some gruesome decoration. The counters where used as paper and daisies and bones had been placed to look like deathly hearts. Booth looked at Bones and she stared back at him.

His eyes didn't leave her as she took in her apartment, trying to draw back and compartmentalize. Trying to back pedal into a safe zone of logic. Suddenly her eyes widened and he looked in the direction she was looking. On her patio right by the fire escape there was a mans silhouette. He was looking right at him yet darkness cast a blanket over him obscuring his features. He raised a gun and pointed it at Booth. "NO!" screeched Brennan as she stepped in front of him, hugging his shoulder. With Sniper like reflexes he pulled her into him and dropped to the ground while reaching for his gun. The box of takeout thudded a few feet away from them, and as Booth took aim he noticed the perp already fleeing. "Freeze FBI!" He yelled but as he got up and ran to the window the black shadow of a man was already down the fire escape, and was turning the corner. Booth made it halfway out the window before he considered that this could be some trick to leave Bones unprotected.

"Damn It!" Booth turned around radiating hot anger his eyes jumped around the room restless trying to think of what to do.

"Temperance what the hell is wrong with you! He could have killed you! Are you…" he abruptly stopped when he spun around and his eyes finally landed on her. She was pressed against the wall with her knees to her chest and she seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible. The box of takeout was at her feet as if it was a wall that could protect her. Her shoulders where shaking and her brown locks hung around her face covering it from his worried eyes. He could hear her breath shaking as she desperately tried to keep calm. He knew her, and he knew that this was proof that this case was personal, that she WAS the person he was targeting.

There are times in life when you care about someone so much that the idea of anything even rubbing them the wrong way scares you to death. Anger coils like a spring around your heart ready to burst at any second, and it's easier to be angry with the one you love rather than scared out of your mind. This was one of those moments for Booth but the sight of her chased away the anger and left only concern in its place. Taking a deep breath he sighed and walked over to her, that serious sad puppy look on his face. He slid down along the wall next to her and practically pulled her into his lap. She didn't pull away, nor did she look up. Her shaky breaths got worse and her control was slipping. He put an armed around her and hugged her, remembering that night during the Harbinger case. He thanked god this time she wasn't hurt, but he could see the fear she was trying to hide. And just like that night he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Its ok Bones I'm here. Your safe now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you."

She hugged him back and buried her face in his neck and just like always she cried and let Booth work his magic on her.

**AN: ok really sorry guys I have had a ton of work going on. Let me know what you think. I have more free time so I am gonna try and upload asap. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Oh my god!" Muttered Angela bringing her hand to cover her mouth as her eyes went wide. Her artistic eyes instantly picked up on the subtly differences between the rotten yellowing bones and the pure clean white of the daisies. The white contrasted with the warm brown hues of Brennan's apartment drawing attention to the sickly décor. Angela caught sight of Brennan crawling around on the floor like a delicate slinky cat, carefully picking up Daisies from the floor leaving the bare bones. Her hand was shaking softly, which Angela knew that only people who knew Brennan and her precise ways would notice. Hodgins came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Wow." He said incredulously. Angela caught sight of Booth a few feet away staring intently at Brenann like she was a glass figurine perched precariously close to the edge of a table. The couple walked over to him. "Should she be doing that?" she asked Booth. Booth sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She wont let anyone near the evidence and freaked out when I tried to get her out of the apartment. They heard the police tape rustle and turned to see Cam followed closely by Sweets. The group stood there silently for a few moments observing the obviously shaken anthropologist. With out a word Hodgins and Cam left, and Angela approached Brennan who was gazing down at a set of phalanges that had been bonded to form a heart.**

"**Sweetie."**

**Brennan jumped at the voice and the dead heart broke in her hands.**

"**What?" she snapped at Angela.**

"**Bren you shouldn't be doing…."**

"**Angela right now is not the time. We are at a crime scene and unless you are here to help stay out of the way because we just might have compromised evidence." Her voice was stern and filled with panic at the same time. A little stung Angela stepped back to where Booth was and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**Moments later Hodgins and Cam reentered dressed in their usual blue jumpsuits. With out a word they walked over to where Brennan was hunched and began to work. Brenann glanced over at them and her eyes met Cams, who nodded and smiled at her. **

**Soon enough between the three of them they had carefully gathered all the evidence and had gotten it ready to be transported to the Jeffersonian. **

"**I counted about 10 different bodies," said cam quietly.**

**FBI agents where still flooding the house, dusting everything and anything they could for fingerprints.**

**Brennan glanced down at her gloved hands before looking back up at her. Her blue eyes where serious as she looked at the team. "11 bodies."**

**Cam quizzically looked at Dr. Brennan.**

"**Dr. B no disrespect but I am going to have to go with Cam on this one."**

**She looked at Booth and sighed.**

"**We're not done yet." She said turning and heading for her bedroom.**

"**Bones!" booth called after her. This is where he was drawing the line. He jogged over to where she was and placed a hand on the door she was about to open. Her icy blue eyes pierced into him like a pointed icicle. He knew there was no chance of winning this argument and reluctantly he stepped away from the door. The team all stood behind her as she opened the door.**

**It all would have been so romantic. Daisies yet again covering every surface and this time there where no bones. Candles where lit casting a soft glow to the room and the warm sent of vanilla wafted through the room, but the smell was tainted with something putrid, something that an untrained nose wouldn't pick up on. Brennan walked purposefully into the room and the eyes of her colleagues followed her. There on her bead was a body, completely stripped of flesh yet from the smell one could discover the kill was relatively recent. Brennans breathing was the only sound in the room as she circled the bed. Strewn around the bodies where pictures of her going through her daily routine. Certain pictures where Booth would have been had been cut, leaving only his hand around her waist for his fingers on her shoulder. **

**For a moment Brennan could move, she just stared at the scene before her and noticed the picture left of the most recent victim. Blue eyes, Brown hair, and sharp features. **

"**Dr. Brennan let us do this." Came Dr. Hodgins voice.**

**Though it was irrational anger flooded over her. She was a professional, this was a case she couldn't take it personally even though it was.**

"**Dr. Hodgins I am quite capable of compartmentalizing and focusing on this case."**

**Cam stepped in front of Brenna. "Hodgins is right Dr. Brennan. You don't need to be here for this. We can deal with it and you go with Booth or Angela and just slow down and relax."**

**Brennan had always been good at building a wall and allowing her emotions to pile up high behind but something snapped. She was fed up with it working was easier than sitting by and doing nothing. She threw her gloves down surprising everyone.**

"**I am an extremely well respected anthropologist. One of the best in my field and I am more than capable of handling this case!"**

**Angela stepped forward to approach her friend but Brennan had had enough and stormed out of the room. "Do what you want!"**

**The anger coming from the anthropologist shocked everyone including Booth. She was getting angry, she was pulling away from the people that cared about her. Through her house she stormed, unbuttoning the jumpsuit as she went. She stepped by a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of good scotch she kept just in case her father stopped by. They where at the door before Angela realized that Brennan, Ms. Cant-Pry-Away-From-A-Case-with-even-a-crowbar, was just up and leaving.**

"**Sweetie where are you going?"**

"**To consume large quantities of alcohol since obviously you people care nothing about my superior knowledge and experience." She stopped at the door to get out of the jumpsuit. She still wore the dark jeans she had earlier on and a black tank. She grabbed her beige jacket off of the chair by the door and her purse before marching out the door.**

**She spun around and glared at the team before yelling once more. "Don't Compromise the evidence!"**

**Ducking under the police tape she stormed out the door still clutching the bottle, and slammed the door as she went.**

**There was a moment of silence where everyone just stood around awkwardly. Sweets turned and was about to open his mouth when Booth rubbed his forehead, already weary of the long night.**

"**Ya Ya Sweets. I got her."**

**He followed out the door hopping to catch her before she got into a cab.**

**Angela watched him go before turning back to the group. "Righty then."**


	6. Chapter 6

Brennans eyes where heavy and there was a consistent throbbing in her head. She groaned and buried her head under the pillow. As she took a deep breath a familiar relaxing sent enveloped her senses and gave her a sense of security. She opened her eyes and initially panicked when she noticed that she was not asleep in her room. She bolted up and groaned at the pain in her head. She looked down and noticed she was wearing very large comfy sweatpants and a FBI t-shirt she recognized as belonging to Booth. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair and slowly got out of the bed. A little piece of last night zapped her like a shock of electricity.

"_Come on Bones lets go."_

_His arm went around her waist and he pulled her close. _

_Her head lulled against his shoulder and she had laughed uncontrollably._

Tentatively she made her way out of the bedroom. She knew she was at Booths apartment. She tipped toed to the living room and her eyes fell on Booth who was awkwardly stretched on his couch and guilt swarmed into Brennan's chest. Her head throbbed again and she groaned quietly as she felt the room spin. She couldn't remember much of last night except irrational anger and the remaining taste of rum in her mouth. She sat down on a chair across from Booth and looked down on his sleeping form. She dropped her head into her hands wishing the pain in her head to go away.

"Advil?"

Brennan looked up to see Booth sitting up and looking at her with concerned brown eyes.

"It appears that my body is not very content with my choice of action last night."

She looked up at Booth and saw that he was not in any way amused nor his usual cheerful self.

"Bones that was very stupid to run off like that last night."

She sighed not really wanting to argue with him at the moment. She remained silent and stared down at the carpet

"Bones…"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Booth!" she snapped looking up at him.

"Ya well somehow that creep managed to get into your apartment. What would you have done if you had been alone!" he yelled back yet shivered at the possibilities of the "could-haves" if he had not been there.

Her blue eyes glared at him and she stood and strode back into the bedroom.

"Bones!" he followed after her but found the door locked.

"Aww come on Bones. You can't lock a man out of his own bedroom!" he said irritated before turning on his heels and going to start coffee in the kitchen.

Brennan was surprised to find one of her suitcases in the corner of the room. She walked over and opened it to reveal that there where multiple changes of outfits in it neatly folded, which she presumed probably by Angela. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue jacket and white tank before heading over to the shower. She ran the cold water and gently stepped in letting the cold shock her awake, shaking the last cobwebs of the evening away. She closed her eyes and let the water run; let the memories of last night hit her here.

_The night had been cold and she had taken a cab out to the Lincoln Memorial to bond with her friend in a bottle. The stress of the day seemed to be pinching her every nerve and the Great Temperance Brennan was having trouble keeping it together. She paid the cabby and walked towards the memorial. She looked around and she realized that maybe this had not been the best choice. _

_Swig._

_The idea of the shadows changing into a man played in her head._

_A bigger swig._

_The man returning to her apartment while her friends where there, while Booth was there._

_She took a long drag from the bottle._

_She reached the steps and sat alone drinking away the bottle, feeling more relaxed with every swig. After who knows how long she had laid down on the steps and looked up into the sky. She glanced at the half full bottle and realized that her fear had long ago melted and she felt irrationally angry and fearless. She laughed into the night, unsure why._

"_Bones!" she had heard Booth yell and she sat up taking another swig and laughing._

She shivered and her memory went fuzzy after that. All she did remember was feeling safe and warm, feeling like she always did when she knew Booth was there. Taking a shaky breath she got out of the shower and grabbed one of Booths fuzzy dark blue towels. Just like she always had she compartmentalized.

"_I'll keep you safe Bones. I can't lose you ever and he wont get near you again._

_I'm here Bones. I'm here."_

She changed quickly and smelt the coffee wafting from the kitchen. She returned to the bathroom and did her makeup, leaving her bag on the sink and heading out and throwing her damp hair up into a bun, it would dry.

She looked in the mirror and tilted her chin up before making her way to Booth and building herself up for the day she knew laid ahead.

AN: ok im hitting some bumps in the road suggestions?


End file.
